Reusable modules for making temporary walls, such as partitions, outside walls or furniture components, are known in the art, e.g. from patent application WO2009/104047.
The modules described in this patent application essentially comprise a parallelepiped body intended to define an outer surface of the aforesaid wall.
Furthermore, the body of each module comprises:                an L-shaped protrusion arranged on an upper face and on a first side face of the aforesaid body;        an L-shaped groove arranged on a lower face and on a second side face, opposite to the first side face, of the aforesaid body at the aforesaid protrusion;        a series of circular protrusions arranged on the upper face of the aforesaid body; and        a series of circular grooves obtained on the lower face in position corresponding to respective circular protrusions.        
Each module is coupled to at least one further module engaging the protrusions thereof in respective grooves of the further module and coupling the grooves thereof with respective circular protrusions of the further module.
Each module can be further coupled to the further module superimposable on it by means of a pair of threaded tie-rods.
In particular, the threaded tie-rods extend between the superimposed rows of modules and are arranged at a median axis of the modules themselves.
Each tie-rod comprises, in particular, an externally threaded stem crossing a respective module and a head of an upper end, onto which the stem of a further tie-rod crossing the further module is screwed.
The diameter of the head of each tie-rod is slightly larger than the stem and cooperates with the module on one side and with the other module on the other side.
Because of the small diameter of the head, only an extremely small portion of the vertical downward loads acting on the wall is transmitted to the tie-rods themselves.
In other words, the aforesaid tie-rods can exclusively withstand traction stresses bearing on the modules, i.e. can prevent the separation of the modules.
On the other hand, the compression stresses are prevalently relieved on the bodies of the modules. Such bodies must therefore have suitable mechanical properties.
Consequently, the bodies of the modules of known type may be made only of compression resistant materials, in fact limiting the possible embodiments of known type.
For example, it is not possible to use materials having merely cosmetic function to make the modules.
Furthermore, the tie-rods extend between overlapped rows of modules.
This is a further limitation to the possibility of manufacturing constructions or construction other than building constructions of particularly articulated or imaginative shapes.
Patent application PCT/KR2005/001402 describes a system for connecting prefabricated modules according to the preamble of claim 1.
In particular, such a connection system comprises a plurality of bolts extending along respective vertical axes connected to one another to form a plurality of vertical rows.
Each bolt comprises a head and a threaded stem. The head of each bolt defines a nut screw into which the threaded stem of the upper bolt is screwed.
More specifically, the head of each bolt comprises a lower surface, which comes into contact with the lower module, and an upper surface, which is distanced from the upper module.
Because of such a conformation, the bolts have the exclusive function of preventing the separation of the modules, without withstanding the downward compression loads, e.g. due to weight, acting on the wall, which are absorbed by the modules only.
A very similar solution is described in patent application FR-A-1062592.
The need is felt in the sector to use the same connection members for preventing the separation of the modules and for withstanding a significant portion of the downward compression loads.
Patent applications EP-A-1498555 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,295 illustrate modules connected to one another by casting a binder, e.g. cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 599,864 describes modules comprising respective downward tapering conical cavities and a connection system for connecting such superimposed modules to one another, essentially formed by downward tapering conical members inserted in respective conical cavities of the superimposed modules.
By virtue of such a conformation, the connection system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 599,864 does not oppose any resistance to the upwards distancing of the upper module from the lower module, making it entirely unsuitable to make temporary walls adapted to withstand loads of a given entity.
It is further felt in the sector the need to guarantee maximum versatility with respect to the final configurations of the construction and/or to the choice of the material with which to make the modules.
It is further felt in the sector the need to allow the assembly and disassembly of the constructions as simply and rapidly as possible and, in particular, without requiring the use of specialized manpower and/or demolitions/removal/landfill disposal operations.
Finally, it is felt in the sector the need to allow the implementation of technological networks, such as electrical systems or hydraulic networks, within the construction.